Trigon (DC Animated Film Universe)
Trigon is an extremely powerful inter-dimensional demonic entity and conqueror of worlds, and the father of Raven. Biography ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans When a young rebellious and gullible woman joined a Satanic cult and was selected to take part in an ancient ritual to bind her to the Devil in marriage. The rite worked and Trigon appeared to them as a mortal man. The woman lay with him but learned who he truly was. She fled from the cult and went on the run. She was approached by people from the interdimensional realm of Azarath and given a new start. There as Arella, she raised hers and Trigon's daughter, Raven. Raven didn't fit in and thought if she found out more about her father, she would be able to make more sense of herself. Instead, she accidentally brought Trigon to Azarath. Trigon destroyed Azarath and killed its residents then took Raven back with him to his realm, a hellish universe. Trigon desired Earth but needed a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control. Since Raven was half-human, she could serve as that conduit. Trigon underestimated Raven's magic and was trapped inside a crystal. Raven sealed the crystal within a floating structure that only she could open. Raven wanted a home and went to Earth. She was taken in by Starfire at the Titans Tower. Without asking, Raven placed a protective spell on all the Titans to prevent Trigon from corrupting them. Trigon sent his sons, the Corruptors, to Earth in search of the means to his rising, Raven and the Infernal Shrine. While the possessed Superman unearthed the shrine 60 miles north of Kahndaq City in the Middle East, the others found Raven at a carnival and told her to go to the hill beyond the tent. Trigon made contact and declared it was their destiny to be together because they were family. He implored her to bring him to Earth. She refused and vowed to fight him at every step. The Corruptors opened fire on her. Trigon mocked her for letting herself become weak and lonely and aligning with chattel. He found it beneath his contempt and vowed she would know his glory. The other Teen Titans joined her in battle until she eventually used her soul self to banish the Corruptors. Raven teleported the Titans to Azarath to shield themselves from Trigon and reveal her origins to them. They returned to the Tower but the Justice League arrived and wanted to take Raven into their custody. Robin objected but the stand off was interrupted by the Corruptors, who possessed the League. They threatened to kill the Titans but Raven agreed to go to the Infernal Shrine. Raven flew to the shrine and powered it. 24 hours later, Cyborg and the Titans implemented their plans and freed Superman of Corruptor control. He then freed Wonder Woman and the Flash but they were too late. The shrine generated a massive portal and Trigon emerged from it. He marched towards Kahndaq City. Raven knew the only way stop him was get the crystal from his realm. Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Flash attacked Trigon with boulders and their strength but it did little to deter Trigon. He didn't acknowledge them and continued to Kahndaq. Not even Superman's heat vision could stop him. He lay waste to the city, projecting energy blasts from his eyes, as the League continued in vain to try and fight back. Trigon reached out to Raven and promised to strip the flesh from the bones of the Justice League then her friends. He vowed Earth and all the souls on it would soon belong to him. He implored her to give up because she was weak like her mother. Raven countered her only weakness was loving him and hoping he would love her in return. She declared she found friends she would give her life for, friends who gave her the love and strength to stop him again. Raven chose a shard of the crystal and asked Azarath for her strength to contain Trigon. Raven's soul self crossed over to Kahndaq City and enveloped Trigon. Trigon attempted to fight back but he was pulled back to his realm into the shard. Trigon was irate and vowed it would never be over. He would keep trying to escape. Raven elected to stay in Trigon's realm and watch over the shard. It would be her home. Robin quoted Robert Frost and convinced Raven home was with the Titans on Earth. Raven wore the shard on her forehead like a chakra. In a way, they were together as he wanted. Trigon screamed for his release and vowed to get out and kill everyone she loved. Raven continued to ignore him and partied with Cyborg and the other Titans on pizza night. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Powers': As an ancient inter-dimensional demonic entity, he has vast supernatural powers. He commented that the Justice League and Teen Titans combined were nothing more than insects fighting him. **'Possession': He is able to take possession of various living beings and use them as his Slaves. **'Immortality': He is ancient. There seems to be no way to permanently kill him, since Raven had to re-imprison him. **'Conjuration': He was able to create the Lazarus Pits for Ra's al Ghul to fuel his immortality under the condition that Ra's would become his demon commander upon Ra's permanent death. **'Telepathy': Trigon was able to mentally communicate with raven while he wa invading earth, trying to demoralize her. **'Energy Projection': He is able to fire mystical energy blasts from his four eyes. **'Electrokinesis': When he rose to Earth, his body was covered with demonic electricity. **'Shape-Shifting': He is able to alter his size. He was even able to take the form of a tan male to impregnate Raven's mother. **'Pyrokinesis': As a demon, he has power over infernal flames. **'Near-Invulnerability': His durability borders on nigh invulnerability. Aside from Raven, no one from the Justice League or Teen Titans were able to harm him. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his massive size, he has immense physical strength. He was able to easily throw around the Justice League. **'Weather Manipulation': While possessing Weather Wizard, he was able to conjure up vast storms filled with red lightning and making it rain ice pricks. He was even able to summon up powerful tornadoes of red energy. He was even able to summon incredible demonic lightning which sent Superman flying away. **'Illusion Casting': When he confronted Raven at the amusement park, he was there as an illusion to speak with her and taunt her efforts. **'Apocalypse Inducement': Within moments of entering Azarath, he unleashed an incredibly apocalypse which destroyed that realm. Relationships *Raven - Daughter, enemy and banisher. *Robin - Enemy. *Beast Boy - Enemy. *Blue Beetle - Enemy. *Starfire - Enemy. *Cyborg - Enemy. *Arella - Former bride; deceased. *Superman - Enemy. *Wonder Woman - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *The Flash - Enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Former servant; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Jon Bernthal **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o5t6epGiov1rl14rno10_1280.png Weather Wizard & Trigon JLvsTT.png Rachel & her father JLvsTT 1.png Rachel & her father JLvsTT.png One night together JLvsTT.png Trigon in Human Form JLvsTT.png Trigon JLvsTT 1.png Trigon JLvsTT 2.png Trigon JLvsTT 3.png Trigon JLvsTT 4.png Trigon JLvsTT 5.png Trigon JLvsTT 6.png Trigon JLvsTT 7.png Trigon JLvsTT 8.png Trigon JLvsTT 9.png Trigon takes down Wonder Woman JLvsTT.png Trigon's defeat JLvsTT.png See Also * Trigon Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis